Glitches
Glitches are effects unintended by the developer(s). Most can be fixed by charge-resetting or rejoining the game. Glitches Freezing Players and NPCs * If a player uses a move that sends another character flying, and the player leaves during the duration of the move, the character will continue to travel in that direction infinitely. * If a player uses Recoome Kick right after using Z-Vanish, there is a chance to get frozen with a purple aura around the legs. Dying will fix this. * It is possible for a player to use Spirit Splash or Kick Barrage on a glitched player and have them Backflip out of it, fixing the player. "Stacking" Glitches * If a player uses a move they can hold as long as they please (such as Chain Destructo Disk, Crusher Ball or Spirit Bomb) and escapes a combo move with instant rise or backflip, the move will continue to stay in the place it was, but the player will be able to move and fight as if it wasn't there. Using the move again will cause the "stored" attack to activate. ** If a player stores Double Buster, then they will be immune to almost all sources of Ki Damage, their moves won't deselect after being used, and they won't have the stun animation. * If a player transforms, and reverts back to base form within the moment of invisibility in step-vanishing, then the aura of their form will stay even though they have reverted. They can stack as many auras as they want. This does not, however, seem to work with any of the Saiyan transformations. * If a player uses a heavy attack on 2 players/NPCs at the same time, then it will deal extra damage. This can be used to do an incredible amount of damage to multiple NPCs at the same time. This glitch is mainly used to kill Jiren with one hit along with Red Beans. ■ Fusion Glitches * If a fused player that is not in control leaves the game, the other player will still be fused. * When a player's fusion ends, their Roblox body package may show over the normal in-game body-package. * Red bean stat boosts affect fusion if they are active during the initiation of the fusion, and the stat boosts will stay active through the duration of the fusion. * If a player leaves during fusion, the fused model may appear, but the other player will have not be affected, except that they cannot fuse with any other players until they leave or charge-reset. Special Move Glitches * If a move that controls the movement of another player (such as dragon throw during the spin or second bloom) is used on a dead player, and the player revives during the duration of the move, that player will be teleported back to the area of their death upon respawning * When a player uses Punisher Drive while spamming Flash Strike, it will no longer operate. * Whenever a player buys a move, there is a chance their Skills menu will break and they won't be able to switch categories. * If an NPC uses a move on the player that controls their movement, but loses or changes targets before the end of the move, the player may become frozen. * If a player uses Kick Barrage, it is possible for the user to get stuck in the kicking animation. The cause of this bug is unknown. * If a player uses Spirit Bomb Sword and leaves during the duration of the attack, the sword's model will stay there. * If two players use moves at the same time on each other, both will go through the animation. * Afterimage Strike no longer has any effect. Visual Glitches * Flying through the roof of the underground city in South Namek can cause a lighting glitch. * On Xbox, after going to a different map besides Earth (Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Space etc), it is impossible to move or fly vertically. Occasionally, the camera spins endlessly. * Whenever a Majin player transforms into Metal Majin, all equipment (excluding Senzus) the player has are turned to metal as well. In simpler words, if said player transforms into Metal Majin while having Trunks' Sword or Flying Nimbus equipped, the equipment would turn metal too. ** Performing this glitch with Double Launcher will spawn two small metal orbs that can be pushed, similar to when a building is destroyed. * In Space, if a player revolves around the Planet Earth, the planet will suddenly recolor itself, and stay that way. * Bulma's hairstyle appears to have a slight shade of green. This could simply be a coloring error. * On rare occasions, the mouse and camera will not be in its shift-lock position as it normally is. This bug seems to happen particularly on Planet Namek. Console users can avoid this glitch by not moving their camera for a little bit after they first spawn in. It's unknown if this bug also happens in other maps as well. ** This also happens in space aswell * There are numerous instances of NPCs omitting pieces of clothing or all of their attire. ** Android Prototype A appears naked, excluding his cybernetic arms and chest. ** In both the Tournament of Power and True Tournament of Power, Caulifla appears to be missing her top and armbands. ** Whenever Kale and Caulifla merge to form Kefla in the Tournament of Power, there is a chance for Kefla to appear completely naked. * Whenever a player buys a move, all of the buttons on their menu will slightly yet noticeably lose color. In other words, it is possible to make the buttons completely white this way. * The background for Character Creation has model errors: ** The overhang for Korin's Tower is missing. ** The clothing shop in West City is missing its walls and mannequins. Respawn Glitches * Using any move that brings you to a player player (such as Warp Kamehameha or Z-Vanish) when you die will allow you to instantly teleport back to that player after respawning. Simply attempt to use the move again. * Using combo moves on dead players at the right time can cause the move to persist after the player respawns. * Sometimes, when dying, you will respawn in the exact same area of the player's death, instead of at the nearest respawn point. * Upon entering the game, it is possible to notice the Level, and Prestige above the character itself, and when resetting in this state will cause it to fall apart giving a "hard reset". Patched Glitches * If a player used Red Beans within the brief period of invisibility of Flash Strike, the player could use many Red Beans at once, bypassing the cooldown. * If a player had a large amount of one Senzu color, they could change all of them to a different color or type by buying beans or jars of the type or color they wanted, keeping the amount. * If an Android absorbs a strong-enough ki move, their Health Max and Ki Max can temporarily exceed their maximum until they were hit or ki was used. * If a player used Time-Skip and left the game during the duration of the freezing effect, players in the vicinity would stay frozen. * If a player were to use an escaping move to escape from Spirit Splash, the energy blade would not disappear and would stay indefinitely. * Previously, Mr. Popo was invisible except for his turban. * For an unknown amount of time, before the 2020 January 25 update, players were able to somehow get low-leveled slots to access every map (excluding Tournament of Power, Dimensional Rift, and True Tournament of Power) and get to over level 400 easily. * Androids were able to regain Ki Max even when they were moving.This was confirmed to be a glitch when SnakeWorl announced the 2020 January 25 update. * It is possible for Frieza Race players to be clipped to the ground. This is because their tails have a hitbox of their own. _______________________________________________________________________________ Miscellaneous * If a player purchases a transformation with empty spaces in their move hotbar, it is possible for them to obtain the transformation as a technique in the hotbar. Gallery File:Namek-2.png|The lighting glitch that happens, in South Namek. File:RobloxScreenShot20181118 130233949.png|An example of a glitch/bug. Download.png|Kefla bugged. Category:Gameplay Category:Glitches